Brandon 10: Hero of Earth
Brandon 10: Hero of Earth '''is a video game in Brandon 10. Plot An inter-dimensional crisis threatens to swallow the Earth into limitless darkness and Brandon 10 suddenly finds that his alien powers have been stolen! As Brandon and Coco set out to recapture the source of his amazing abilities, they encounter armies of evil minions and uncover a plot to suck the Earth into the Capture Zone. Now you can join Brandon on an adventure to recover the lost pieces of the Omnitrix while battling villains from the show, including the Evil Clone, Mutanter and more. In this time of Chaos, You need to save the Earth from Ultimate Destruction! Playable Characters *Brandon Playable Aliens *Freezefire *Ro-Warasaur *Wildpup *Snow Bear *Rocks *Beastie (DS Cheat Code Only) Non-Playable Characters *Coco *Old Shop Owner *Citizens Bosses *Drone Monster *Extreme Biker Leader (Mini-Boss) *Giant Extreme Biker Leader Robot *The Creator *Evil Clone (Mini-Boss) *Alien Monster *The Socceress (Mini-Boss) *Ghost Brandon *Frog Mutant (Mini-Boss) *The Mutanter *Bounty Hunter (Mini-Boss) *The Conqueror (Final Boss) Enemies Drones *Conqueror Drone *Laser Drone *Conqueror Hunter *Bomb Drone *Driller Drone *Fire Drone *Ice Drone *Phantom Drone Extreme Bikers *Extreme Biker *Extreme Biker Ranged *Extreme Gladiator *Extreme Champion *Extreme Brunt Mutants *CrystalClaws (Diamondhead/Bear) *Snakefly (Stinkfly/Snake) *AcidRat (Slime Shot/Mouse) *HeatBat (Heatblast/Bat) Others *Possesed Wildpups Story While fighting an alien, a mosquito-like drone begins absorbing DNA from Brandon's Omnitrix. Later Brandon wakes up to see a large object crashing into the mountains, and Drones are rampaging on his computer screen. Strangely, Ben can only change into Freezefire and Ro-Warasaur. After fighting most of the drones, Brandon fights a giant drone monster, and after defeating it, it expels a crystal (referred to as Omnitrix crystals); by absorbing it into the Omnitrix he is able to change into Wildpup. Brandon and Coco then see that drones and the Extreme Bikers are fighting each other. After fighting the Extreme Bikers at the Mesa Verde, one of them tells the team that their leader is using technology from Area 51 to stop a dangerous threat. At Area 51, Brandon fights the extreme biker leader, but he escapes with a giant robot made in his own image. The Team tracks him to a Dam and fight him and his robot. After defeating him, his robot expels another crystal and Ben regains Snow Bear from it. While heading to the city for answers, Brandon's Evil Clone shows up from a Capture Zone portal and begins going on a rampage with Brandon tracking him down. But he brought some slime aliens with him (apparently from Slime Shot or Rocks' home world) and they begin joining the rampage as well. Evil Clone kidnaps Coco and Brandon tracks him to the forest where Brandon found his Omnitrix. After beating him, Evil Clone is sucked back into the Capture Zone. Meanwhile, Brandon is now focused on fighting the slime monsters, tracking them to the top of a very tall tower. After beating the boss, it expels a third crystal and Ben regains Rocks. Coco begins putting together clues taken from the past battles and realizes that the Conqueror is behind all of this. It is revealed that Ghost Brandon has freed the Conqueror from the Capture Zone and has teamed up with him to get revenge on Brandon. While camping, the team is attacked by Ghost Brandon's minions. While fighting them, they encounter the Socceress, who plans on taking over the Earth by opening a portal from Earth to the Nightmare Realm, Ghost Brandon's homeworld, (the source of the minions) to create an army. After beating Her, it is revealed that she was actually possessed by Ghost Brandon. Ben tracks him to the Planeterium, where the latter reveals that he has used the crystals to supercharge three of his minions to fight Brandon. After defeating Ghost Brandon, Coco sends him to the Capture Zone. After the battle Brandon finds another crystal; it doesn't unlock any aliens but it does give Brandon almost full power. Brandon tracks the rest of his alien DNA to a re-enactment of the Civil War, and while searching, the Team are attacked by the Conqueror's mutants. To make matters worse, the Mutanter kidnaps Coco. After tracking and defeating a mutant frog at the Bayou, they learn from the data it was carring that the Mutanter is planning on turning Coco into a mutant, along with the rest of the world. Tracking the Mutanter to an abandoned oil refinery in the ocean, where it is secluded and has sufficient power for his machines, Brandon fights and defeats him and saves Coco. They learn from Coco that Animo partnered with the Conqueror as well, and is planning to send the entire Earth into the Capture Zone with using the stolen Plumber Technology powered by alien DNA. After beating the Mutanter, Brandon gets the Master Control of the Omnitrix. The Team goes to Washington D.C. to warn the government of Conqueror's plan; meanwhile, portals are opening everywhere releasing prisoners from the Capture Zone. However, the government cannot respond, so the Tennysons go to Cape Canaveral to get to Vilgax's ship via space. After defeating the Bounty Hunter, Brandon goes to fight the Conqueror while Coco focuses on trying to stop his' plan. When the Conqueror is defeated, he is sent into the Capture Zone along with his ship, but not before the team can escape and take back the rest of Brandon's alien DNA. As the Conqueror is being repaired by his nanobots in the Capture Zone, he swears that he will return someday for revenge on Brandon. The last area is the Capture Zone where Brandon fights all of his enemies again (this includes mini-bosses). In the final scene, Coco looks for a way out of the Capture Zone. Levels #Mountains #Mesa Verde #Crash Site #Area 51 #Dam #Lab #City #Forest #Tower #China Town #Warehouse #Base #Planetarium #Historic Battlefield #Docks #Bayou #Ocean #Washington D.C. #Space Station #Conqueror’s Ship #Capture Zone (Bonus Level) Cheat Codes '''Note: Cheat Codes will be released when a user names the correct code in the comment section below.'' '' '''Example: (Freezefire, Snow Bear, Freezefire, Snow Bear) 'Note':'' Only use playable aliens.'' *Dark Heroes (Makes all characters into a darker version) *Invincibility (Makes the player immune to everything; except falling off edges) *Unlimited Energy (Gives the player unlmiited energy to perform combos without waiting) *Master Control (Gives players full control over the Omnitrix) *DNAlien (Unlocks ALL playable Aliens) *All Combo (Unlocks ALL combos) *Map Master (Unlocks ALL locations on the map) *The Beast (Unlocks Beastie) (DS Code Only) Category:Video Games Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Video Games